


Just Winging It

by arienai (pikestaff)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Shenanigans, kind of a confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/arienai
Summary: Kanon gets a part time job at the aquarium, but it's not quite what she expects it to be.  And it turns out there's only one person to go to to ask for expert advice on this particular topic.  So when Kanon ends up in Misaki's bedroom, holding a mysterious big plastic bag and needing to change into Misaki's clothes, nothing could go wrong... right?





	Just Winging It

When Kanon had said that she was thinking about finding a part-time job at the aquarium, Misaki had encouraged her. Why should she not? It sounded like just Kanon's thing, being surrounded by cute animals like jellyfish and penguins. They had a few positions open, so it certainly didn't hurt to apply. The worst that could happen was that she wouldn't get the job.

So Kanon applied, and a couple of weeks later, learned that she'd been offered a position. She was excited but nervous, but, again, Misaki had encouraged her. It was only for a few days a week, for a few hours at a time, and the position itself - which had something to do with helping at a gift shop - definitely sounded like something Kanon could do. Misaki told her all of this, and it made Kanon tentatively optimistic. "Thank you for believing in me, Misaki-chan," she'd said.

"Of course. What are friends for?" Misaki had replied.

Then Misaki forgot about the whole thing... until Kanon was done with her first day.

She sent Misaki a text saying that she wanted to meet with her as soon as possible. She didn't say why, except that it had something to do with her job and was urgent. Misaki was confused, but readily agreed. Perhaps she had had a particularly unpleasant interaction with a customer? They could certainly be nasty. But regardless of the reason, Misaki would try to help as best as she could. She was the one who had promised her that nothing could go wrong, after all.

Soon Kanon arrived at Misaki's place, which was their agreed meeting spot. She was holding a very large plastic bag - almost as large as a trash bag, Misaki noted. "Misaki-chan... thank goodness you can help," said Kanon with a small smile. "I could really use some advice."

"I'll do my best," said Misaki. She looked at the bag that Kanon was holding. "But... what's in the bag?"

Kanon hesitated as though unsure how to explain. "Look," she said finally, and tipped the bag over. Something black, white, and yellow tumbled out. An outfit of some sort? Kanon reached down and held it up. It looked sort of like a penguin. A round, black head with a beak and two eyes rolled to Misaki's feet.

It was a mascot costume.

They wanted Kanon to be the aquarium's penguin mascot.

"They told me to wear this on my next shift," Kanon said. "But I don't know anything about mascots... how to wear the suit, or how to act, or... fuee..." She shut her eyes in despair.

Misaki felt for her. Wearing a mascot suit was, well... far from the most glamorous job available. She knew that all too well. It was hot in there, and your movement was restricted, and it was difficult to see, and, worst of all, everyone wanted to treat you like a giant punching bag. It was a huge pain, honestly. "They won't let you do anything else, I suppose," she said.

"No, I already asked," Kanon replied. "Anyway... I need advice. And since you're so good at being Michelle, I just thought..."

Misaki gave her a half-smile. "Of course I'll help you," she said. "As... best as I can, anyway." She felt sorry for poor Kanon. She knew exactly what it was like to assume you were just going to get an average every day job and end up... well.

Hopefully Kanon wouldn't be recruited into another crazy band, at least. Being in one was bad enough.

"Alright, let's start with putting the costume on," said Misaki. "You haven't tried it yet?"

Kanon shook her head. "I don't even know how to put it on. I couldn't find any buttons or anything..."

Misaki took the hefty costume from Kanon's arms and inspected it. As she'd thought, there was a long zipper going up most of the back. "Here," she said, pointing it out and showing it to Kanon. "It's hidden behind the fabric so people can't see it."

"Oh! I see!" Kanon looked at it for a minute. "I guess that means... I probably can't put it on by myself?"

"You'll need help with it," Misaki said. "The Michelle costume is pretty similar. One of the Suits always seems to show up to help when I need it, though."

"I can always help you with it in the future, if you want," Kanon offered suddenly.

Misaki hadn't been expecting that, but she was certainly alright with it. She'd be more comfortable around Kanon than some random person in a suit. "I... thank you," she said. "I appreciate it. But for now..."

"Right," said Kanon. "Could you help me put it on, Misaki-chan?"

"Of course," Misaki said. "But..." she looked Kanon up and down. She was wearing an extremely cute pastel blue blouse and matching sweater, but she'd burn up if she wore a mascot costume on top of that. "...I'd recommend finding something a little lighter to wear."

"Oh! That makes sense," Kanon replied. But then she looked a little lost as she said, "I didn't bring anything else, though."

"Well, you can borrow something of mine for now," Misaki said, "And just remember to bring your own to your job."

Kanon's face flushed pink. "It's really alright if I borrow some of your clothes, Misaki-chan?"

"Well... yeah." It wasn't _that_ weird, was it? "I think we're about the same size. Here..." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black tank top and some shorts. "These are what I usually wear when I'm going to be Michelle for a long time."

"Oh..." Kanon said tentatively. "Well... th... thank you, Misaki-chan!" She took the clothes carefully. "Do you have somewhere where I could change?"

"You can use the bathroom right outside this room," said Misaki, who thought that all of Kanon's blushing was really kind of endearing. She realized, suddenly, that this all might have been a little awkward for Kanon. If the situation was reversed, she'd probably feel quite awkward herself. "This isn't too weird, is it?" she decided to ask.

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Kanon said it a little too fast, meaning it probably was, in fact, weird. "Anyway, I'll just go get changed now, and..."

"I'm sorry if I put you on the spot or anything," said Misaki genuinely.

"Don't worry, this is all very good advice and just what I asked for," said Kanon. She smiled at her, and then went into the bathroom.

Misaki waited, and it wasn't long before Kanon showed up. She was wearing Misaki's dark tank top and shorts. Her shoulders looked soft, Misaki thought, and the fact that that was one of the first things she noticed was odd to her and she felt her cheeks warm. But she couldn't really help looking, could she? Kanon was a good-looking girl, and her sky blue hair was soft and wavy against those shoulders and the black of the tank top.

That's when Misaki remembered that it was _her_ tank top, and she felt even warmer, somehow.

Well, anyway. This was all very silly. "Does it fit okay?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kanon nodded at her. She smiled just a little bit.

Misaki felt strange again. She tried to shake it off. "So, putting on the costume," she said. "It's a little tricky to get the hang of at first, but once you get used to it, it becomes a lot easier. Basically, you want to work from the bottom to the top. Leave the head for last."

"Okay," said Kanon.

Misaki spread the outfit out on the floor so the two yellow feet were positioned on the ground, a bit apart from each other. "You'll want to step into the feet first," she said. "Then you can sort of pull the outfit up all around you."

"Alright." Kanon went to step into the outfit... and she stumbled over it and began to fall. Misaki caught her. Kanon was holding her arms up protectively, and Misaki had hers around them. She was unbelievably soft. And also unbelievably cute when she blushed. "Oh! I'm so, so sorry, Misaki-chan. Are you alright?"

"I think I should probably be the one asking if _you're_ alright," said Misaki. "But yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Can I keep my hand on your arm so I can balance myself as I get into the suit?" Kanon asked.

"Of course," said Misaki. Perhaps she said it a bit too quickly. Hopefully Kanon hadn't noticed.

She kept an arm out and Kanon held on, keeping steady as she put one foot and then another into the suit. Once she was in, she let go of Misaki's arm, which Misaki thought was a tiny bit disappointing. "Like this?" she asked.

Misaki nodded. "Next, you'll want to... just reach down and take hold of the costume, and pull it up. Like you would with a onesie or something. Put your arms in the sleeves as you go."

"Okay," said Kanon. Carefully she did as she was instructed to, pulling the costume up all around her and putting her arms through the sleeves. She was struggling with it a bit, which wasn't surprising. Mascot costumes weren't really like onesies at all - they were big and bulky, especially if it was supposed to be a very round and cuddly animal like a penguin.

...or a pink bear.

Well, Misaki's own gripes about mascot suits aside, Kanon was now completely dressed except for the head. It looked silly, the way her own delicate head poked out of an enormous black and white body. It did come with a little blue bow-tie which, Misaki couldn't help but think, matched Kanon's hair almost perfectly.

"Did I do okay?" Kanon asked.

"You did great," said Misaki. "You're a real natural." She'd meant that to come out sarcastic, but somehow it came out genuine, which made Kanon smile, so Misaki decided it all turned out nicely. "As for the zipper," Misaki continued, "You'll need someone to help you with it. But this time, I can do it for you." She took a step forward and zipped it up so Kanon was fully encased in the costume.

"Thank you!" Kanon beamed. "Now we just need... the head." It was on the floor, looking up at the two of them with its big eyes.

"So this is the tricky part," said Misaki. She picked up the head and examined it. Just as she thought, the eyes were completely stiched. Kanon certainly wouldn't be able to see out of them. "This is different from the Michelle head," she explained. "With the Michelle head, the eyes are made of mesh, and I can see out of them. But this one... you'll have to look through the mouth."

"The mouth?"

"Yeah... here, see?" She tilted the head around until she could show Kanon the hole in the beak. "You might have to hold your head a bit differently. It might be weird at first."

"That sounds confusing!" Kanon said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," said Misaki. She noticed that Kanon looked nervous, though. "Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Yes, please," said Kanon.

So Misaki, being as careful as she could, gently placed the penguin head over Kanon's. It was quite a shame, she thought, having to hide Kanon's face. She looked much cuter without the costume. Oh, the mascot costume was definitely cute, but Kanon was even cuter. "Doing okay?" she asked. She didn't want to accidentally hurt her or anything.

"I think so," Kanon said. Her voice was muffled by the head.

"Remember, if you're going to talk while wearing the head, you'll have to speak up a bit," said Misaki.

"Oh! Okay!" Kanon made an admirable attempt to speak up, although it was clear that the poor girl was uncomfortable doing so. Still, she was cute, Misaki thought. Then, Kanon tilted the huge penguin head first this way and then that, and looked up and down. Before Misaki could ask what she was doing, Kanon said, "It's so hard to see out of here!"

"It is," Misaki sympathized. "And I bet it's even harder for you. Don't... try walking or anything until you figure it out, okay?"

"Okay," said Kanon. Her voice was muffled again. Finally, after a few more minutes of head tilting, she seemed to be satisfied enough to hold her head still. "I think this is the best I can do," she said.

"Can you see?" Misaki asked.

"Mostly, I think," said Kanon.

That _mostly_ bit sounded a little concerning. "Here," Misaki said, and she took a few steps backward. "Try walking towards me."

Kanon turned towards her and took a step, and then another, and then... tripped over something on the floor. "Fuee!" She squealed as she fell atop Misaki and then they both fell to the floor. The penguin head tumbled off of Kanon's own as they fell, and somehow they landed so her face was only a few inches from Misaki's.

"Oh!!" Kanon squeaked out. Her face was red and only turning redder. "I'm so so sorry! I'm..." she flailed around trying to move or roll away, but she couldn't do much of anything in the costume.

Misaki was no help, either. The mascot costume was heavy to begin with, and with Kanon inside it was only heavier. Misaki felt pinned down by it. Maybe if they worked together... "Kanon," she said. It came out almost as a squeak because of the suit pressing down on her. "Here... we'll try rolling together and get me on top."

Kanon stopped flailing enough to look Misaki in the eye. She was so close and her eyes were such a lovely lavender color... "Do you think that will work?" Kanon broke into Misaki's thoughts.

"Well, if it doesn't, that will mean we're stuck here, won't it?" Misaki said wryly. Being stuck here looking into Kanon's eyes wouldn't be such a bad fate, really. One of the better ways to go.

"Okay... I'll try my best!" Kanon said. She was very determined and it was unbelievably cute. "...um," she said then. "How do we..."

"Here," said Misaki. She reached out and did her best to wrap her arms around the penguin suit's very wide girth. A tickle in the back of her brain wished she was doing it without Kanon wearing the suit, but she brushed that thought aside. Kanon was certainly cute, but it was no time to be thinking about... well. That sort of thing.

Kanon did her best to return the favor. She held out her plump penguiny arms and did her best to wrap them around Misaki. It didn't work, but the fact that she tried at all was precious.

"Okay," said Misaki. "We're going to roll to the side."

"Which side?"

That was a valid question. "Umm... left."

"My left or yours?" Kanon looked a little like a small frightened animal, presumably because she was afraid she was going to mess this all up.

"Roll towards the door," Misaki said finally, hoping that using a reference point would eliminate any direction confusion.

Kanon looked over at the door and nodded.

"So on the count of three," said Misaki. "One... two... three!"

They rolled together towards the door until Kanon was on the ground, suit and all, and Misaki was lying on top of her. Even though it had been her idea to begin with, she was a little startled that it had actually worked.

"Are you okay, Misaki-chan?" Kanon asked.

Misaki smiled a little. Leave it to Kanon to constantly fret over her. "I'm fine," she said. Then she realized she was still lying on top of Kanon, so she carefully managed to extract herself from the whole mess. Then she held out a hand and took one of Kanon's... well, flippers... and pulled her upright as well. "I should be the one asking if _you're_ okay," she said.

"I'm fine," said Kanon genuinely, and she smiled. "I'm just... not very good at this mascot thing, am I?"

"Honestly, I... don't know if anyone is good at it, really," said Misaki. "I'm certainly not."

"Really?" Kanon's soft eyes widened. "But... you're Michelle! Everyone loves you!"

"That's right," said Misaki. "Everyone loves _Michelle_. It doesn't matter who's in the suit. No one could be in the suit. She could just be... propped up against the wall and Kokoro would go on and on about how great she is even when she's asleep." Misaki gave an wry smile at the thought.

"That's not true!" Kanon insisted. "Well... okay. Maybe it is true, because Kokoro is... kind of like that, you know? But the reason she wanted you... er... Michelle to join the band in the first place is because you bring her to life. And... and even if the rest of the band doesn't know that you're the same person? They still love you for you and are always happy to see you. And... even if they didn't, well, _I_ love you for who you are.... I mean... um..." her cheeks suddenly flushed deeply and her eyes somehow got even rounder. "Ah... I mean..."

And, strangely, Misaki felt herself blush as well. It was just a slip of the tongue, of course, and nothing was meant by it... so why did she feel so funny about it? Perhaps even stranger still, she felt a little disappointed, because of course it had been a mere slip of the tongue and nothing more. What a silly thing to feel! Well, either way, poor Kanon looked mortified, so Misaki wanted to help her feel better. "Thanks," she said, and it was genuine. "I appreciate you always being there for me, you know. It's nice to have someone else in the band who sort of... knows what it's like."

"Oh!" Kanon seemed taken aback by this statement, and Misaki wondered if perhaps she shouldn't have said it to begin with. But then she smiled and her eyes turned warm. "Thank you. I try to do my best for you."

That was followed by an awkward silence, which Misaki eventually broke by clearing her throat. "Thank you. For that, I mean. Anyway!" She decided to change the subject. "Did you want to practice a bit more, or are you done for the day?"

"I think I'm going to head home now," said Kanon. "That was really exhausting... but you gave me a lot of good tips and advice, and learning how to put the suit on was so helpful. If you could, um... show me how to take it off?" She looked away bashfully at this statement. "I probably look very silly with it on, don't I? With just my head sticking out of a penguin suit..."

"You look very cute," said Misaki. For about two seconds after blurting it out, she was mortified for saying this, but then she decided to roll with it. Why not?

"Ehh?" Kanon blinked. "I do?"

"Yep," said Misaki. "But I'm sure it can't be that comfortable, either. Here, let me help you take it off."

So Misaki gently helped her out of the costume while giving her pointers about how to do it on her own. Soon Kanon was in nothing but Misaki's shorts and black tank top. They were both blushing - _like a couple of schoolgirls would_, Misaki thought, before realizing the irony of those thoughts.

This time it was Kanon who broke the awkward silence. "Thank you for all your help, Misaki-chan," she said, and she smiled. "Um, before I get dressed and all that... can I ask if it's alright for me to come back tomorrow? I think I'd like more tips." She poked her two pointer fingers together nervously as she spoke. "We don't have to meet here if that's too awkward... we could go to a cafe or something and I could just ask questions, and..." her voice trailed off.

"O... of course!" Misaki spat out. Had Kanon just asked her to a cafe? She hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Oh, thank you, Misaki-chan!" said Kanon, and her eyes filled with relief. "Should I call you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, or text... whichever works," said Misaki.

Kanon smiled and then excused herself to go get dressed. And Misaki had no idea if she'd just been asked on a date or not, but after a brief moment of reflection, she decided that, frankly? That was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading~ 💖
> 
> https://twitter.com/pikestaff


End file.
